


Panic Attacks and T-Shirts

by fancy_a_cup_of_tea



Category: Charmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy_a_cup_of_tea/pseuds/fancy_a_cup_of_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has no connection to any episode, I just had a thought and turned it into this. Its set about a month before Chris's real identity is revealed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Panic Attacks and T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> This has no connection to any episode, I just had a thought and turned it into this. Its set about a month before Chris's real identity is revealed.

Wyatt is sitting in his playpen, Chris is out somewhere doing who knows what and Piper, Phoebe and Paige are all sitting around the table. Just drinking tea and chatting like they haven't in a long time. Its their first free morning in a while and they're putting it to use. Paige is just pouring another cup when a pink flash lights up the room. When it finally dies down in its place is a girl, hunched over and shaking. She has auburn hair that's plaited down her back and her clothes look a size or two too big. Well her jeans are fine but her top is quite obviously a guys' t-shirt, it looks kind of familiar. Phoebe and Paige jump to their feet in front of Piper's chair but she pushes them aside and stands in front of the new girl. She looks up to them with wide eyes and hands them a piece of paper. Piper glances down at it and sees its a spell. She looks back at the girl with a frown, ever so tempted to vanquish her. The girl hunches over a little more and tries to speak.

"Not...a...demon..." She whispers in a husky voice, face full of terror and pain. "Panic...atta...attack...summon...boy...friend...please..." She manages before collapsing to the floor and hugging her knees.

"Phoebe." Piper snaps, not removing her gaze from the sobbing girl at her feet.

"She's terrified, full of panic and fear. She's being honest and if we're not quick then we won't be able to help." With a shared glance all three sisters start saying the spell

Come to me

To were I dwell

Come to me

Chris Halliwell

Their eyes flicker around the room to see no mystery man suddenly appear. Phoebe kneels next to the girl and tries to calm her down. It doesn't work. The room suddenly lights up again but with a blue light this time.

"You could have just called!" A very familiar voice complains.

***

Chris appears with his back to the girl, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are physically incapable of doing anything other than raising an arm and pointing at the girl. He spins round and his mouth drops with an audible crack.

"Jesus." He mutters under his breath before diving forward and pressing his lips to hers. Three pairs of eyebrows almost disappear into hairlines behind them but Chris doesn't notice and just presses closer to her. Piper, being the kind person she is, grabs her sister's arms and drags them into the kitchen.

"Er..... What was all that?" Phoebe asks slowly.

"I think we just met Chris' girlfriend." Paige replied. They didn't say anymore, shocked that they just met somebody who obviously meant a lot to the young whitelighter.

***

Chris ends up on the floor leaning against the sofa with Charlotte in his lap, their foreheads pressed together, both of them just staring into each others eyes.

"Why did you come here?" Chris asks, the underlying fear that the future had worsened in his absence. Charlotte picks up on it and rests a reassuring hand on his cheek.

"Its been months since you left. Demon groups are disappearing, their plans are going kablooey and innocents are being saved. You're doing amazingly." Chris tries for a smile.

"You didn't answer the question. Why are you here?" Charlotte lets out a sigh and slumps forward a little.

"One month, four attacks. Not demon attacks either. Panic attacks. They're getting worse as well. I can't even leave the building, sometimes my room. Nobody can do anything and it was beginning to hurt people. Then I came up with the idea that I could come help you. You can keep me calm and I can help you take care of everybody. Please Chris." She looks up at him with big puppy eyes.

"Charlotte...."

"Please Chrissie. Pretty Please. I promise I'll listen to you." Again with the puppy eyes. Chris sighs and rests his head back against the sofa.

"Fine. But if I say stay then you say..."

"How long." Charlotte supplies happily, placing another quick kiss to Chris' lips before jumping up. Pulling Chris up with her she glances towards the kitchen. "About your mum....." She trails off unsure.

"I haven't told her and I'm not even conceived yet." His face is expressionless but Charlotte knows him well enough that his eyes blatantly show the pain he's in. Her face softens and she loops her arms around his waist.

"Oh Chrissie. Well at least we won't have to do the awkward parent meeting girlfriend thing. Trust me, meeting your grandfather was enough to give me attacks for weeks." Chris cracks a real smile and holds her tighter.

***

"So you're a witch?" Piper repeats slowly. Charlotte nods but Chris has to be specific.

"But with a whitelighter's healing powers."

"So you're half witch half whitelighter." Paige interrupts. Charlotte sighs and puts down her tea.

"Really Chrissie? No, Paige, I am a full witch who specialises in mind stuff; telekinesis, telepathy, oh and empathy. I just happen to be able to heal like whitelighters. My mum couldn't get pregnant so her whitelighter offered to carry the baby. My mum's egg, her whitelighter's body. Of course nine months is a long time so a little power seeped into me. Just enough that I can keep the people I care about safe, which now includes you guys since Chrissie said I could stay. Is that okay? I do sort of need him."

"Chrissie?"

"Of course."

"Need him?" Three questions are all asked at once and Charlotte smiles.

"How do you expect me to blackmail him with his normal name?" Paige smiles and nods understandably. "Thank you Piper, I'll stay with Chris so I'm not in anybody's way." Piper nods. "And yeah, I need him. I have panic attacks sometimes and because of my conditions it gets pretty bad sometimes. I need dearest Chrissie here to calm me down."

Phoebe raises an eyebrow. "Conditions?" Chris cuts in again.

"Charlotte has naturally higher sugar and salt levels, add in a panic attack and you have one seriously malfunctioning body."

"Why thank you dear, exactly what a girl wants to hear when she admits that she needs a guy; that she's a malfunctioning body." Charlotte says dryly. Chris smiles sympathetically at her.

"Sorry, I like that you need me. Its nice to feel needed back where we're from." Charlotte simply smiles back at him and hugs him tightly. Piper looks at the pair in front of her; Charlotte's head resting on Chris' shoulder and his arms just loosely wrapped around her. She'd never seen Chris so calm and not stressed about demon hunting.


End file.
